You Belong With Me
by Takao-kun
Summary: Tyson is currently dating Hilary... But Kai who has lived with him since the Black Dranzer incident has recently begun devolping feelings for the hyperactive Bluenette. Why can't Tyson see that he belongs with Kai?  TyKa/ANTI-TyHil  BeyBlade is NOT mine!


Tyson talked eagerly on his cell and he had to laugh, "Yeah sure! I'll meet you there!" he said with a grin as he actually dressed nice, borrowing a shirt from Kai while he stole a pair of jeans from Rei he had to look nice he had a date! Sure it was only Hillary but hey he still wanted to look nice! He soon ran out, by-passing his Gramps, "Sorry no time!" he shouted as he ran for it, he went straight for the theater.

"You're late!" was how Hillary greeted him as he ran up. "Well let's go already!" she said sharply.

Tyson gave a soft sigh, as a pained look spread across his face, it fell again rather quickly as he grinned, "Sure I'll pay!"

"It's a date did you really expect me to pay?" she shot back as she entered the theater. It caused Tyson to seem even more pained but as always he hid it very well as he walked inside the movie theater himself.

Kai, at the moment, happened to be in line for snacks himself and saw this entire thing. He frowned like normal, however there was something different about this time. He watched in silence however, not saying anything as the two hung out. You see... for the longest time Kai had had a crush on Tyson, but he hadn't spoken up. He didn't want Tyson to feel like he had to date him... he didn't want Tyson to feel their relationship had changed... he was more than willing to stay Tyson's friend. That was enough for him... or at least that's what he'd tried to convince himself of. As he watched Tyson and Hilary however... he couldn't help but wonder if she really loved him... or if she was just taking advantage of him.

Tyson sighed as he paid for it all, he walked into the area he saw Kai and gave a cheery smile again, he sighed as soon as he walked back to Hillary though who stared at his snack choice, "No extra butter?" she stated which caused Tyson to shrug while she just gave him a flat look. "Fine whatever... Let's go to the movie already." she said walking off.

Tyson shook his head and sighed, but grinned anyway, following her. "Sure coming." in reality he wondered how best to ditch her. He wasn't happy but as always no one noticed. Even Max and Rei who were happy with each other said he and Hillary made the cutest couple. But she was... Well she was... He didn't know how to describe it. But already he was dreading that stupid movie.

Kai had grabbed his snacks and acknowledged Tyson for a moment before he saw what movie Tyson and Hilary were going to. Surprisingly it was actually the same one he was... but simply because Kenny and the others had told him to just go and see a movie, that it should clear his head of whatever was bugging him. Kai had simply gone to the first movie that was playing and ironically it was this one. He followed the two in and saw that where they were sitting there was a seat a couple places away from Tyson. He could move in there and it wouldn't seem like he was moving in on their date... yet at the same time... he could kind of watch them and see how they were doing. People had always said that sometimes girlfriends and that acted differently when they were alone then when they were with others. Did Hilary and Tyson really act the same? He suddenly wanted to know. He took that seat then and tried not to draw attention to himself. Of course.. knowing his luck Tyson probably spotted him as he was coming down the aisle.

Tyson smiled cheerfully as Hillary gave him a blank stare, "Shh! It's started!" she said forcefully. Tyson blinked he hadn't said anything... His eyes were suddenly over-bright but he shook his head and gave his normal grin, only certain people would've noticed how that was Tyson holding back tears and he forced them away. No way was he gonna cry! Tyson inwardly groaned at the stupid cheesy romance movie. "Hey gonna use the bathroom." he lied "Gah!" he groaned and sighed, he glanced at his phone and pulled it out he muted it and chuckled preferring to play some cheesy pinball game on his phone than go finish being in some romance movie when as far as he was concerned romance _sucked_!

Kai watched him go and wondered if he actually had to go to the bathroom. He glanced back to the movie and immediately winced. He did his best but when after thirty minutes he heard all the sniffles and awws from all the girls, especially Hillary who was actually the loudest somehow, he had had enough and left the movie theater. Well _that_ was a complete waste of money. He sighed and decided to go to the bathroom for the moment just to wash his face and try and rid himself of that horrible movie. He walked in then, groaning in annoyance. "People actually pay to sit there and watch the entire thing...? Good lord..." He grumbled.

Tyson didn't need the bathroom, he needed an _escape_. Plain and simple. He didn't like her. "Stupid spinning tops.." he growled suddenly, before he sighed and pulled out Dragoon. "She has no clue does she buddy? I swear I'll play more with you, we can get away with being gone. She probably didn't even notice I ditched." he said causing the dragoon to semi-growl in agreement and pain. He knew who Tyson really liked. It gave an almost sigh-like sound. Tyson shrugged as he stood up and gazed at his ticket. "Wonder if she'll notice if I just went home, or to like the arcade?" he pondered before he stood up and looked at himself. "I'm turning into someone I'm not." he sighed. "Dragoon let's go home. Maybe Gramps will cheer me up." he said somewhat sadly, though his face remained cheerful. He walked off now and headed home, ditching that outfit to get back in his yellow shirt and jeans twisting his cap backwards as he launched Dragoon, "Alright let's go buddy!" he said as the blade spun smoothly.

It was at this point Hillary walked up, "You ditched me! For that foolish, stupid spinning top?" she yelled at him. Tyson actually winced, Hillary glared at him, "If you're going to bother asking me out at least stay for the duration!" she snapped. She was livid, but he was the world champ and the way she saw it, she deserved only the best.

Tyson gazed at her and Dragoon crooned, a sound of both comfort and pain, "Sorry Hil.." he said quietly. "I just don't like that type of movie maybe we can try going out to dinner sometime..?" he offered trying to placate her and she stormed off. Tyson sighed at this, "I tried..." he said knowing that no one could hear him quite yet. Gramps was away doing who knows what and Kai was out too. He clutched Dragoon close and walked inside actually bothering to shut the door as he headed for his Mom's memorial room now. "Mum..." was all he said as he took his hat off and kneeled to the picture of his mother. "Help me out here... Please..." he asked quietly. "I know you watch over me... I know you can see all that had gone on... Can you help me out...? I don't want to lose my smile.. It's all I've got... I have to be stronger than this right...? All... All I want... Is you back. Everyone thinks I'm so happy... But I'm not... Everyone leaves... And All I really want is you back.. But... You'll never come back.." he whispered now, tears finally did roll down his face. He was alone so it didn't matter. No one would see him cry now anyway.

Tyson was sad and if he was honest in the empty house he was lonely. He briefly wondered where Kai was and decided it didn't matter. But really as he wiped his tears. He was really only lying to himself. He wanted someone who understood him. Who knew him inside and out. He wanted Kai but… Hillary was apparently his girlfriend now. He hummed slightly, when had that happened anyway? He had asked if she wanted to go eat and she took it to mean a date, he didn't actually care. But then one 'date' had turned into several and now they were a couple. Tyson sighed, "Guess I gotta make the best of it, eh?"

After Kai had finally gotten himself to look somewhat presentable again after practically torturing himself with that first 30 minutes of the movie, it had surprisingly actually made his hair flatten a bit and his face paint run, he left the movie theater and didn't care for a single moment if he was missing the end of the movie. He was shocked that a movie had been able to and made a point of never EVER going to one of these movies again unless he was somehow able to be convinced which he highly doubted the possibility of it happening.

He sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair for a moment before he decided to find a place to train a bit and just get his mind off of things. As he was blading he heard the familiar screech of Hilary yelling again, presumably at Tyson. He sighed then, pulling his hand out and calling Dranzer back to him. He decided to give the two of them time to cool off before he returned to the dojo.

After he'd given them a good enough cool down time, about an hour, he made his way back to where Tyson, him and his grandpa all stayed. He walked in, sighing as he stretched a bit. "I'm back." He called out to no one in particular.

Tyson soon looked like himself again. He grinned now at Kai, " Welcome home, what movie did you head off for?" he asked with a laugh. He couldn't help it. He always felt lighter, more himself when it was just Kai and him. "So other than a random movie what'd you do today?" he asked able to grin again.

Kai glanced over at him. "I went to the same movie as you actually... though... I couldn't stand more then 30 minutes of it before I got sick and just left... Then I just.. did some blading." he stated simply. He tried to pretend like he didn't hear anything about Hilary. "So.. how was your day so far...?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow at this, but let Kai keep it to himself, "Meh could've been better. I went to that dummy movie, ditched cause I hate that kinda movie trained... Don't be too shocked, trained a bit, met up with Hillary and we kinda uhm... Talked a bit." he said hedging around the fact she'd yelled herself hoarse at him. "Took a shower and thought I may bother doing some chores. Oh visited mum for a few minutes too." This wasn't Tyson. He never went into her room if he could help it only when he was really depressed but now he looked at Kai with his normal grin, nothing of the sadness that Hillary made him feel showing.

Kai stared a bit then. He knew that but he didn't say anything about it. "Well... need some help for the chores then?" He stated simply. His eyes showed that he was semi-worried about Tyson.

Tyson shook his head, "N'aw. No biggie. It may help me clear my head. No worries." he laughed it off. "I guess ya could help if you really wanted to. But it's no biggie!" he laughed as he grabbed an armful of dirty clothes heading for the washroom to set them in the washing machine, he didn't actually mind training or cleaning if it got his mind off other things.

Kai sighed deeply. He wanted to just... scream at Tyson that Hilary wasn't right for him, that Hilary just couldn't care less about him. How could he prove it to him though...? That was the trick.

Tyson simply grinned at this "Hey later to cleanse our minds of cheesy romance which is a total lie anyway wanna hit up that new action movie? It's more our thing anyway watching people get beat up rather than seeing some cheesy romance." he said with a real true grin now. Why'd he feel so much lighter when it was him and Kai?

Kai chuckled at this before he nodded. "Sure. Sounds like it's more up our alley anyway... I'll help you out so that we can go sooner if you wish." He said softly. He wasn't sure why but even though he knew it was just as friends he was rather excited about this movie.

Tyson grinned, "Ahahaha, romance ain't for either of us, eh?" he laughed, "I still got some cash, so I'll even pay." he said with a grin. "Anyway, I'm getting tired of hanging with her she's sooo clingy. So this'll actually be fun!" he laughed, his eyes sparkled as he was already way more than looking forward to the movie.

Kai blinked. "Well you shouldn't pay for the entire thing. I'll pay for half of it. Say, one of us buys the tickets the other buys the snacks?" He suggested then.

Tyson had to grin at this, "N'aw it's cool. I dun mind spending money on my pals." he said laughing still. "I got it, no biggie." he assured Kai. He wasn't sure why he was insistent on paying for the movies he just was. The grin he gave could light up the entire world around him. Why? It wasn't forced or faked and his eyes were calm and tender looking at Kai. He knew that he felt totally at ease and he pulled out his cell and muted it, no way was he going to be disturbed by Hillary this time. He only wanted some time away. "Heh, who needs love anyway?" he asked in a joking way. But if you read between the lines one thing was clear, Tyson didn't love Hillary, he never had. He was slowly withdrawing into himself whenever she showed up and it pained him to be yelled at. Tyson was glad to be near Kai. Kai only yelled when he was exceptionally stupid as in risking his life stupid.


End file.
